the secret
by ambi9942
Summary: Ciel's a girl, Sebastian's the master. what happends when a certain missy finds out the truth about her hidden love. It'll be quiet the adventure Ciel takes


the secret

"ciel? Are you awake up there?" I rolled my eyes, "yes finny, I'll be down in a bit." i set up reluctantly removeing my self from bed to prepare for the morning. I quickly changed my clothes and hurried down stairs so finny would not have a fit. I put on a blue sun dress, a pair of white sandals and ran down the stairs. on my decend down the steps finny appeared in front of me took one look closed his eyes and shook his head. "Now ciel do you really think that look is acceptable?" I pouted in reponse as he guided me back to my room. he sat me down on my vanity chair and picked up a brush, I looked in the mirror and saw my face and hair a jumbled sleepy mess._ well at least i know why this time, _I thought. finny then began brushing my hair back into a hair tie and wrapped a ribbon over it. he then moved in front of my face and whiped it clean with a cloth. he lightly applied makeup to give my face a heathy, freash, natural look. "Now you look acceptable." he said. satisfied with his work he turned and headed for the door motioning for me to follow him. "Are you excited for tonight?" he asked. I waited to reply having a silent debate "I guess". I finally replied. With a small nod he opened the door to the garden and informed the master that i had arrived.

" Master, sorry for the delay miss ciel has finally awoke and is to be in you company." There he was my tall toned beautiful love. He turned his head towards me and a smile played across his lips as he started to walk my direction. "Happy 17th birthday ciel!" he shouted "Thank you sebastian" I blushed. Nathen then escorted me to a small table in the garden where breakfast was being served. "Are you excited for tonight?" I nodded "yes". I sat down and started to eat. "Why do you look down today? Its a wonderful day." he said. I sighed "I just wish for once i could actually have a celebration where it wasnt just us here at the masion." A somber look was then placed on his face "well then you will be extreamly happy with what i have planned for you tonight." I looked at him with a puzzled expression. his look never faded. "Tonight is the night you have your first "introduction" party." Still puzzled as to what that ment i wanted to ask a question, but all to quickly he interupted me.-"Its a party where you begin to look for a husband." I did not know what to say. I was hurt and excited at the same time. I couldnt seem to react to what i had just heard. I silently excused myself and went back to my room. I guess the unsure reality of my feeling towards sebastian and this situation made tears well up in my eyes. I locked the door behind me, layed on my bed, and let myself cry.

i heard the door open again so i looked over to see who it was, but of course it was none other than finny, my forever loving caregiver. "ciel it's time for you too wake up, you must prepare for the celebration. It's a very important one you know." I was then reminded of the very thing that my peaceful sleep saved me from, a place i could now no longer return to. I was ashamed that i had allowed myself to create this emotional bond that only i seemed to have. Small tears escaped my eyes and finny whiped them away as if he completely understood. he lowered her head so we were at eye level then he softly spoke. "Don't worry lets just get you ready for tonight, it will be better soon ok?" I nodded my head in response and got up to begin preparing for tonight.

About an hour and a half had passed, I was ready for the celebration. _Tonight..._I thought. finny was about to leave the room when he turned to tell me something. "Maybe tonight your feelings for the master will finally fade away." he turned and continued on his way. _It was seven thirty, the party was about to begin. I decided before i can move on I have to let sebastian know how I feel or I will never be able to heal_. I thought. I needed to find sebastian.

I ran down the halls to look for him and i heard a noise coming from inside his bedroom. with the sound endless curiosity was too much to ignore, I had to see what was inside. I went to the convinent crack in the door and what I saw made me terrified and nauses all at once. I heard Sebastian say "be quiet and hold still." The tall very attractive woman glared and stopped him. "Tell me how you feel first." She said holding her neck. I saw sebastian's blue eyes begin to glow a bright vibrant blue. "I love you Anastasia." He said in a deep voice, as he crept on her neck and slowly sank his teeth into her flesh. Before i knew it tears had welled up and ran down my face. It was then Anastasia's eyes had caught me in a gaze and kept her attention on me. I gasped when i got a cold chill. This made sebastian whip his head my direction. I ran away, to where? It did not matter just away from there.

I found myself in the garden again. "ciel...?" I heard sebastion call. I was frozen and scared but I had to face him. "WHAT?!" I answered my voice hoarse. "What were you doing outside my room?" He asked. his question made me angrier than I had relized I was." EXCUSE ME? WHAT WAS I DOING OUTSIDE YOUR ROOM? WHAT WERE YOU DOING SUCKING "ANASTASIA'S" BLOOD? WHAT THE HELL!...YOUR A MONSTER!" I paused feeling my voice go weak and a lump develope in the back of my throut. sebastian looked at me and then turned his gaze. "I-I'm..." he began. "YOUR WHAT?!" I screamed still on the verge of more tears. "I'm sorry, but the party is about to begin. we must go." He said, lending out his hand, i lashed out at him with anger slapping his hand away from me."I'm not going." I turned around and walked away. "What? ciel you have to." He pleaded. "I don't "have" to do anything!" He grabbed my hand "please." he begged. "Than tell me why you did that ?" He looked at me with fear and defeat. "it's because-" He paused "Im a Demon" at that moment i felt the ground begin to shake and i was sucked into it. A darkness surrounded me, I was unconsious.

I woke up with an extream intense burning sensation through my whole body. becoming more aware of my surroundings I noticed my wrists and ankles had been bound by chains. I looked around and saw nothing more than a thrown with a morbid creature siting in it. "So you found out there secret?" The creature said. "What secret?" i spoke my voice trembling in fear. "About the once you call sebastion." - "Oh" I said. and suddenly I could no longer feel anything. I felt empty no emotion, no passion, just nothing. Something I never could have imagined. "No it will only be painless." I looked up and before i knew it I was not longer attatched to my body. I saw sebastian appear next to my lifeless body but I as spirit walked away i no longer wanted to be near him so off i went. To hopefully find a new adventure in this life. little did i think to find him so quickly.


End file.
